Ficlets ou minifics
by Naru-L
Summary: Uma pequena coleção de micro fics escritas para o desafio do fórum Sob a Sombra da Goshinboku. Espero que gostem .
1. Apelidos

**N.A. – Essas "mini-fics" como a Spooky chama foram escritas em um desafio do fórum  do Site Sob a Sombra da Goshinboku.  Estou publicando apenas as minhas e vocês podem ver mais exemplos lá ^^**

**Para que vocês entendam, o desafio é escrever algo de 55 a 150 palavras e que tenha sentido.**

**Não terminei nenhuma capítulo essa semana então resolvi postar essas coisinhas aqui para vocês verem. Só para não pensarem que eu desisti de escrever ou algo do tipo XD**

**Essa foi minha primeira tentativa e ela tinha o dobro da quantidade e foi editada até ficar certa, pela Spooky.**

**Por isso tem duas versões aqui. A completa e a resumida.**

**Sem mais comentários tolos, vamos as ficlets ^.~**

**Apelidos - Completa**

Kagome olhou para o hanyou sentado a seu lado observando-o abrir a camisa. Os olhos da colegial brilharam ao ver o que o tecido escondia.

- Que nome podemos dar a ele, InuYasha?

- Isso não precisa de um nome, Kagome. -  Ele respondeu girando os olhos.

- Eu acho que precisa! – Ela sorriu enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele.

- Para que dar nome a uma coisa que não vai responder se você chamar?

- Porque eu gosto dele... – Ela olhou para os olhos dourados com um sorriso que fez  a determinação dele desaparecer – E eu sempre dou nome as coisas que gosto.

- Qual nome você quer dar? – Ele perguntou de cabeça baixa, nunca conseguia resistir aos pedidos dela, não quando a via sorrir daquele modo doce.

- Que tal Chibi...

- Nada de Chibi, Kagome! – InuYasha falou terminando de tirar a camisa e jogando no chão a seu lado. – Essa coisa é tudo menos chibi.

- Que nome você sugere?

- Eu não quero dar um nome a isso, ou você esqueceu?

- Não entendo o por que. – Kagome cruzou os braços – É tão Kawaii.

- Pela última vez, Kagome... – ele girou os olhos novamente antes de completar – Certas coisas você não chama de kawaii...

- Por que? – A colegial perguntou se aproximando dele - Eu acho que é.

- Porque... – Ele  falou levantando – Isso vai crescer e ficar perigoso, então não pode ser Kawaii.

-Ah,você é muito exigente. – Ela falou cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos da "coisa" em questão.

- Olhe bem para isso e diga que é kawaii.

- Aaaah, tira isso da minha cara! – Kagome tentou se afastar e acabou caindo sentada vendo o olhar divertido do hanyou. 

- Eu disse que um yokai lagarto não era Kawaii, mas você estava insistindo tanto que só assim para provar o meu ponto de vista.

- Sem graça. – Kagome estreitou os olhos sentindo o rosto quente de vergonha – Mas, mesmo assim eu quero dar um nome a ele!

**Apelidos**** – Versão do  fórum  
**  
  
Kagome olhou para o hanyou sentado a seu lado observando-o abrir a camisa, seus olhos brilharam ao ver o que ela escondia.   
  
- Como vamos chamá-lo, InuYasha?   
  
- Isso não precisa de nome.   
  
- Precisa sim!   
  
- Para que? Não vai responder quando você chamar...   
  
- Porque gosto dele... E dou nome às coisas que gosto.   
  
- Feh! – Ele girou os olhos.   
  
- Chibi!   
  
- Chibi? Isso é tudo menos Chibi.   
  
- Sugira você.   
  
- Não vou dar nome a isso!   
  
- Não entendo por quê. Tão Kawaii...   
  
- Pela última vez, Kagome... Certas coisas não são kawaiis.   
  
- Mas, ele é.   
  
- Não... Ele cresce e fica perigoso, não Kawaii.   
  
- Exigente!   
  
- Olhe de perto e diga que é kawaii.   
  
- Aaaah, tira da minha cara! – Kagome gritou caindo para trás.   
  
- Eu disse que yokais lagartos não eram kawaiis, mas você insistiu. – ele sorriu.   
  
- Sem graça!


	2. Com ou sem roupa ?

**Com ou sem roupa?**

- Tire a roupa e deite!

Miroku parou ao ouvir a voz do hanyou.

- Mas, InuYasha...

- Vai logo, Kagome... se alguém voltar eu não faço mais.

- Mas, não precisa tirar a roupa para isso.

- Não vou fazer com você vestida!

Miroku arregalou os olhos ao ver Shippou passar correndo por ele e entrar na cabana

- Shippou, não! – Miroku colocou a mão sobre os olhos do pequeno yokai – Finjam que não estamos aqui... podem continuar...

Kagome sentou puxando a blusa para a frente do peito enquanto InuYasha saia da cabana muito corado.

- Desculpe, Kagome-sama. Eu não tinha intenção de atrapalhar o que quer que vocês...

- Espero que esteja feliz, Miroku... Nunca mais vou conseguir convencer InuYasha a fazer massagem em mim.


	3. Curiosidade

**Curiosidade**

- Para que serve isso, Kagome?

- Para tocar, InuYasha... explico melhor amanhã.

Miroku abriu os olhos ao ouvir as palavras.

- E esse buraco no meio?

Antes que ela respondesse, Miroku e Sangô gritaram em uníssono.

- Não se faz esse tipo de pergunta, InuYasha.

- Shippou, está ai do lado!

O  hanyou olhou confuso para os dois e mostrou um objeto redondo e prateado.

- Calma, gente... – Kagome fechou os olhos suspirando – É só um cd....


	4. Decisões

**Decisões**

- O que vai fazer agora, InuYasha?

O hanyou desviou os olhos da colegial, voltando-os para o campo, o sol começava a se pôr e ele podia sentir a aproximação da sacerdotisa. 

Esse momento era o que mais tinha esperado e temido durante toda a jornada.

Não lutar contra Naraku.Não finalmente ter a jóia completa. Apenas ter que escolher com qual das mulheres seguir

- Queria que tivesse um modo de não magoar ninguém. - Ele voltou os olhos para a colegial, vendo neles um reflexo dos próprios medos e sentimentos – Mas, eu não seria digno de você se escolhesse desprezar minha promessa. 

Kagome baixou a cabeça escondendo suas lágrimas enquanto ouvia os passos se afastando. Por mais que desejasse que ele a tivesse escolhido, sabia que ele tinha razão, se ele escolhesse quebrar sua promessa não seria o mesmo por quem se apaixonara.


	5. No final uma continuação de Decisões

**No final...**

Miroku observou Sangô se despedir de Kagome antes que esta pulasse no poço pela última vez.

- Alguma vez você pensou que terminaria assim?

- Não, monge... Sempre pensei que aqueles dois terminariam juntos. – Ela respondeu enquanto se afastava.

- E quanto a nós? – Ele foi atrás dela.

- Nós terminaremos exatamente como imaginei.

- E como será?

- Assim como tem sido até agora... – Ela sorriu ouvindo o suspiro frustrado – Você ao meu lado e... – Ela parou de falar ao sentir o corpo dele caindo sobre os seu, estreitou os olhos e levantou a mão em um gesto familiar – Apanhando toda vez que interpretar minhas palavras de modo errado.

- Mas, Sangô... – Miroku esfregou o rosto ainda sentado – Dessa vez foi realmente sem querer. – Ele completou olhando para o pé preso em um galho no chão.


	6. Madrugada no acampamento

**Madrugada no acampamento.**

- Posso tirar?

- Não...

- Agora pode?

- Não.

- Mas, tá ardendo...

- Ainda não.

- ... – Kagome fechou os olhos imaginando quanto o silêncio dele duraria – E agora?

- Não! – Ela fechou os olhos murmurando para si mesma – Maldito dia que contei a ele sobre tintas para cabelo...


	7. O problema de ouvir escondido

**O problema de ouvir escondido**

InuYasha correu em direção ao acampamento sentindo o cheiro de Kouga muito próximo, diminuiu a velocidade ao ouvir o riso da garota seguido pela voz do lobo.

- Ele é mesmo assim? 

- Sim, e tem lindos olhos castanhos.

- E você realmente gosta dele?

- Sim, só queria que ele sentisse o mesmo por mim.- Kagome suspirou desanimada – Mas, ele adora quando eu acaricio suas orelhas, faz uns sons tão engraçadinhos...

- Mesmo? – Kouga perguntou divertido.

- Hai. – ela sorriu ao lembrar da sensação dos fios prateados em suas mãos  – Ele é lindo, mas, está ficando velho e gordo...

- Eu não estou velho e gordo! – InuYasha se aproximou indignado pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- Ahn, InuYasha... eu estava falando de Buyou.

O hanyou arregalou os olhos sentindo o rosto queimar ao ouvir a risada do lobo.

- Pensando bem, tem certas semelhanças...

- Lobo maldito!

- InuYasha , osuwari!


	8. Disfarce

**Disfarce**

InuYasha baixou o pote de ramen ao ouvir passos se aproximando, arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura conhecida.

- Finalmente reencontrei você – o mais feminino membro dos Shitinin-tai sorrindo para o hanyou que levantou de um pulo.

- Você está morto, se afaste de mim.

- Tolinho, acha que a morte pode me manter afastado de você?

InuYasha jogou o pote no chão antes de pegar a Tessaiga.

- Vou matar você quantas vezes for preciso.

- Você é tão kawaii, – Jakotsu deu um pulo tentando desviar da espada – Kagome me ajude.

InuYasha parou de atacar ao ouvir a voz de Shippou.

- Mas, o que...

- Osuwari! – Kagome parou ao lado do hanyou caído em um buraco no chão – Eu já disse para não se disfarçar de Jakotsu para assustar InuYasha, Shippou,

- Mas, ele roubou meus doces novamente, Kagome... Merecia uma punição...

- Você me paga, pirralho.


End file.
